5 Things
by SilverRaindrops24
Summary: The HP Characters reveal the 5 things that make them who they are now. Rated T because the little ones and grannies will be horrified at the language. Starts with James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Roxanne, Victoire, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Scorpius, Teddy, onto whoever else I want to do.
1. Ch 1: James Sirius Potter

**Hey guys! So... I went back and read the story and decided to change it because it was really long and kind of hard to do another chapter. So... I've decided to do one on James. Please comment your thoughts! Oh, and about Avada Me Now!- I am so so so so sorry that I am not updating. *Hides behind my computer for protection* And anyway, here's the story.**

* * *

James Potter's view on 5 things

* * *

**5. His background-** James loved his name, he really did. James Sirius Potter. Named after the two biggest troublemakers Hogwarts has ever seen (yes, even better than Fred and George. Even though the twins gave them a run for their money after their legendary stunt with the fireworks). James Sirius was a hell of a lot better than Albus Severus anyway. Albus Severus? What were his parents thinking? Honestly... Anyway, living up to his namesake wasn't exactly easy, you know. Pulling pranks that rivalled the Marauders were nearly impossible. But he and Fred Jr. sure as hell tried.

But sometimes James felt as though he was being overshadowed by his namesakes. He was supposed to be quick and smart and great at pranks and quidditch and girls; it was what he was born to do. He was expected to be amazing at everything he did.

And that was what James hated.

* * *

**4. His eye**s- James had his mother's eyes. They were big and brown and 'expressive' (fuck. Boys *ahem* men didn't have expressive eyes.) But James had desperately wanted Harry's piercing green eyes ever since he could distinguish colors. In fact, changing his eye color was one of his first acts of magic.

James sat at his table, eagerly coloring in the wizarding coloring book (it was a fairly new yet lifesaving invention for mothers. The portrait would include markers that never showed up on anything but the pages on the coloring book. To the delight of the child, the finished portrait would begin moving as soon as he or she finished coloring it. He had made the male quidditch player look like his daddy and the female one to look just like his mummy. He scribbled the page with his colors, desperate to finish.

James began hunting for the right color for Harry's eyes. When he found it, James sighed in envy. He had always wanted his father's eyes; that was one of the reasons he was so jealous of baby Albus. James had gotten his mum's brown eyes. But his mummy's eyes were pretty in mummy's face, not James's.

'You shouldn't worry about something so stupid, James. Eye color stuff is for girls' he thought sternly. He sighed and put down the crayon. Suddenly, finishing the painting wasn't so fun anymore. He trudged into the kitchen.

"Mummy? Can I have some ice cream?" James asked, shooting a smile at 2-year-old Albus. Al beamed back at him and immediately began laughing when he looked atJames.

"Gween!" Al shouted, banging his pudgy fist on the marble counter. Ginny turned around, looking tired.

"James, honey, for the last time. You already had ice cream at lunch- Oh bloody hell! James, what happened to your eyes?!" She let out a loud string of curses that made James giggle and gasp. She bent down to his level. She ignored Al's gleeful cries of "Bloody Hell, Bloody hell," as she examined James's bright green eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We'll fix this, I promise. You'll get your eyes back as soon as your father comes home." James smiled excitedly. He had green eyes?!

"No, mummy can I keep them? Please?" His mum looked wounded and a little betrayed.

She was obviously confused that he didn't want his beautiful brown eyes.

"Why Jamie? Don't you love your beautiful brown eyes?" He shook his head, not understanding that he was hurting his mum's feelings.

"But mummy, I really want Dad's green eyes. Please?" He added, remembering his manners. Mummy sighed and told him that they would sort it out by the end of the day. He quickly ran off, excited for the new possibilities he had with his green eyes.

James had played with the mirror all day, admiring his new green eyes. But by the afternoon, James had to admit his green eyes weren't that great. In fact, he was sick of them. He missed his brown eyes.

James closed his eyes. He didn't want his eyes anymore; he missed his brown. He knew what he had to do.

"Mummy! Change my eyes back please. I don't want them anymore. Please, change them back!" Ginny turned around quickly and smiled, preparing to reassure her oldest son.

"Don't worry, Jamie... Oh, I don't believe this! You've changed them back!" She enveloped him in a hug and he began feeling proud. He had done MAGIC. Oh, Hogwarts was going to be so much fun.

* * *

**3. Lily-** he was crazy protective of Lily. He and Al weren't as close as James and Lily were. He considered her as the baby (which she was) and strove to take care of her all the time. He knew (as Lily had told him constantly) that she could handle herself, but that did not stop him from becoming irrationally distrustful of every boy that even talked to her. He firmly believed, as Uncle Ron had said to Rose, that Lily 'wasn't allowed to date boys until she got married'. And his job became much harder when she went from pretty to beautiful. Nonetheless, he knew he could get out of hand sometimes. He remembered that time when he caught her and that Corner boy in that abandoned corridor. He was in sixth year and she was in her third.

James slowly trudged through the corridors. Quidditch practice had been brutal, thanks to him. As captain, he had forced his team to perform muggle athletic drills as well as the normal ones. Too bad it had been so painful.

James painfully pushed open the secret passageway behind the Lazy Maiden. It led straight to the Prefect bathrooms. Afterwards, he could duck behind the one-eyed troll and head straight for the Common Room.

His blood rushed to his head as he saw a small redheaded girl taking another boys hand. What the-

"Lily Luna Potter!" James roared, his blood boiling. What was she doing? She was way too young to be interacting with a boy like that! How dare she touch that boy's filthy hand?

Lily and the boy jumped apart so fast they were a blur. Lily's eyes widened and the boy literally cowered in terror.

"James, I can-" He cut her off. He didn't want to say something to hurt her.

"I don't want one word out of you, Lily. You will march back to the Common Room, accompanied by me. And you," he said nastily, turning back to the terrified boy, "will never talk to her again. You touch her, you breathe on her, you even try to return the quill you borrowed to her, and I will kill you slowly and painfully. Am I clear? Now scram and don't show me your face ever again."

Lily had never really forgiven him for his lovely stunt. He supposed it was worth it in the end though. Jason Corner had been a huge player after that, fooling around with a huge amount of girls. Lily obviously didn't want to admit it, but she was grateful that James had stepped in when he had.

Well, she never actually said that.

* * *

**2. Quidditch-** James Potter was one of the biggest Quidditch fanatics ever. After all, he came from a family where his dad was a seeker legend and his mum had played with one of the most successful female Quidditch teams ever. Plus, he had been the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and probably the best chaser Gryffindor had in 7 years.

James had a dream. A crazy, stupid, foolish, utterly cliche dream. He wanted to be a professional Quidditch player. He knew it was extremely difficult and he had about a one-in-a-million chance. He knew that even if he had gotten it, people would believe his name and his family influence had been the reason. They wouldn't believe that his pure talent and athletic ability had rightfully landed him a spot on the team.

But James was determined to prove them wrong.

And when the time came, he did.

* * *

**1. Love-** James was a player. He didn't really believe in love at a young age and all that crap; so he gained experience from as many girls as possible. He didn't really think that he would find The One in Hogwarts; everyone was too young, too inexperienced and rash and stupid for love.

Imagine his surprise when he had met Layla Downey.

She was undeniably beautiful, with dark brown hair that fell in loose ringlets to her small waist and big ocean blue eyes framed by long, thick eyelashes and perfect eyebrows. She was tall, but not too tall and had a willowy frame.

But that wasn't what had drawn him. Surprisingly, it was her personality.

The first time, he had seen her helping a first year. She had bent down to his level (giving him a fantastic view of her arse, which was quite nice) and smilingly consoled the poor homesick boy.

"Don't worry, Darren. You'll love Hogwarts. You'll make so many friends really quickly! By Christmas, you won't even want to go home!" He quietly snuck up beside her and waited until the first year and run along.

"That was really nice of you." James said quietly. He knew how hard it had been for him to adjust to school. If he hadn't had Teddy to help him, he would have been dead by now. She turned around and smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing. I remembered my first time here too. I was completely terrified." She trailed off, obviously reminiscing her first days.

"I'm James. James Potter." He smoothly introduced himself and waited for her to respond. She smiled softly.

"Well, James Potter, I'm Layla Downey."

And the rest, they say, was history.

* * *

**So... Like it? Hate it? Leave a review please! Next up is Albus Severus Potter! Please tell what you think? :)**


	2. Ch 2: Albus Severus Potter

**Al's view on 5 things**

* * *

**5. His Name**- Albus hated his name. Albus Severus Potter. Albus Severus Potter. What were his parents thinking? Were they high when they thought his name? Did they want him to be miserable for the rest of his life? What kind of parents take the two worst names ever thought of and smashes them together? Sometimes, it was like his parents were working against his happiness.  
But Al had to admit, it was nice to be named after two really famous people. He usually felt quite proud when he heard of their accomplishments. He still remembered when he first heard of them.  
But still... Albus Severus?

* * *

**4. His family**- Al was used to being overshadowed. He was practically living in the shadows of everyone; his parents, James, Rose, and even Lily. He wasn't famous and he didn't save the world like his parents had. He didn't talk to girls easily or play legendary pranks like James. He wasn't a genius like Rose and he wasn't as persuasive or outgoing and popular like Lily. He was just Albus. It didn't matter what he had done, because someone else in his family had already done it or something better than it.  
That's why Ron was Al's favorite Uncle. Uncle Ron wasn't the oldest, the coolest, the smartest, the most troublesome, or even the most unique. He wasn't anything special, really. But he had made a name for himself. He was smart (but not Aunt Hermione smart. He was street-smart, which Al secretly believed was almost just as important), he was hilarious, and he was so fiercely loyal that Al was surprised he wasn't sorted into Hufflepuff (excluding the little issue in their Seventh Year. But hey, everyone makes mistakes).  
Al had been determined to make a name for himself in the family. He didn't want to be known as Albus Potter, middle son of Harry and Ginny Potter who was just so mediocre that he wasn't even worth noticing. No, he wanted to be Albus Potter, (insert accomplishment here), and then known as the son of Harry and Ginny Potter. He wanted to shine. He wanted to be noticed.  
And in his family, getting noticed meant shouting and yelling and clawing his way to a place where he could stand up and say what he wanted to.  
Too bad Al had a quiet voice.

* * *

**3. Quidditch**- Al quickly decided that Quidditch would be his passion. Before Hogwarts, he flew with Harry, who had taught him to ride his first broom and the basic knowledge to become a seeker. He had tried many positions but kept going back to that. He had the build, after all. At Hogwarts, he, like his father, became a first year on the team. But since his father had done that already, practically everyone except his best friends had overlooked it.  
Their first match, Al had gone zooming around the pitch. He focused solely on the snitch, determined to find it and prove himself to the whole of Hogwarts.  
Al caught the snitch in 23 minutes. However, Harry Potter had caught the snitch in five minutes once. So once again, his great feat had been overlooked.  
The last match in his first year had been very long. The score was 350-330, the other team. Al was desperately zooming around the pitch, dodging the opposing players and bludgers. He was also trying to keep the other team's seeker away from him.  
As the match slogged on, Al caught sight of the snitch. It was hovering by the goalstands, just below the other Keeper's foot. Al quickly sped toward the goals, no longer caring if the other seeker followed. He had too big of a lead anyways. As he sped toward it, he saw the Keeper's eyes widen in shock and fear. The keeper narrowly bolted out of the way as Al zoomed right to the snitch and caught it while getting stuck in the left goalpost in the process.  
The entire stands surged to the field. His team lifted him up and the captain handed Al the cup, tears shining in his eyes. He caught sight of his father beaming with pride. His mother was cheering, sporting a huge smile and teary eyes.  
They had done it. They beat Slytherin.  
They won the Quidditch Cup.  
And it was because of him.  
Well, partly. He had shown them what he could do.  
He had shown them Al.  
Not Albus Potter.

* * *

**2. The War**- Many people thought that Harry had lost the most during the war. Al didn't think so. Al thought his grandmum, Molly Weasley, had suffered the most. Think about it: Arthur was a victim of a basilisk attack (the hospital bill had set them back months), Bill had werewolf scars that would never fade, Charlie was constantly away from the family (even though that wasn't really the war's fault), Percy had betrayed his family and witnessed the death of his brother (and suffered from Survivor's Guilt for years. He still probably had it), Fred had died, George had lost the person he was most connected to, Ron had gone missing and almost died on numerous occasions (including that time he had been poisoned), and Ginny had gone to a school with the Carrows and fought at the Ministry. Molly was forced to watch all of that happen and she knew that she would be helpless. She was struck with nightmares every day on how her family could die. She had gone to battle constantly worrying about others.  
She had watched her son die and Bellatrix Lestrange almost murder her only daughter.  
And Al, unlike most people, didn't believe Voldemort was the most evil person in the world. No, he gave that title to Bellatrix Lestrange. That woman was pure evil and completely insane. Even Voldemort hadn't been as bad as her. And their sexual tension... Ewwww.

* * *

**1. Love- **Everyone had expected them to be together. Why not? They were literally the perfect couple. She was a perfect golden girl and he was a preppy perfect boy. They were best friends, after all.  
Of course, he hadn't loved her right away. Heavens no. She was the first girl outside of the family that would actually talk to him. However, he had found her one of the most annoying people he ever had the misfortune of meeting. At the age of 9, he had outrightly told her so, resulting in years of not talking to each other (she hadn't said very nice things when he had told her his opinion of her though. Some of those things had seriously wounded his ego.) All those friendly dinners with Neville and Hannah had ended with Alice in tears or Albus so angry that his face would be blotchy by the time they returned home. Unfortunately, Rose, his other best friend (at the time) had loved Alice. So he was forced to spend time with the annoying little girl.  
However, that changed when they entered Hogwarts. At the platform, Al and Alice were at each other's throats. By Christmas break, they were best friends.  
By 4th year, everyone was expecting the two to get together. But then it happened.  
He met another girl. Lyndie Saunders. She was an American student. And cliched as it was, he was immediately infatuated. She had short black hair and bright blue eyes surrounded by long eyelashes . She was almost as tall as him and had a body that guys drooled over.  
He immediately asked her out. He was shocked and delighted when she accepted his offer. So he took her to Hogsmeade and they kissed and their relationship progressed and it was amazing.  
Until he realized that he missed Alice.  
He hadn't properly talk to her in weeks now. Lyndie had taken up so much of his time. So Al went to the library and walked around, looking for his best girl friend. Imagine his surprise when he found her snogging Jeffrey Arch. He had felt a horrible jealousy; she couldn't be snogging another guy. She was his best mate! He hadn't even known that Alice had liked him. But, with a sinking heart, he realized that it had been his fault.  
He immediately apologized to Alice for ignoring her. She immediately accepted his apology; she too, had missed her best friend.  
However, there was one girl that was not happy with that. Lyndie bluntly told Al that he had to choose between her and Alice. She said that there was too much 'chemistry' between the two. Another one of her stupid American sayings. He immediately dumped her and ran for Alice; he realized that Lyndie was right. He and Alice did have 'chemistry'. He did like her. ALOT.  
So he was understandably devastated and angry when he saw her snogging Jeffrey bloody Arch again. He took her aside and confessed his feelings. To his disappointment, she returned to Jeffrey. And calmly explained things to poor Arch. Hehe. Jeffrey left, understandably disappointed.  
And Alice, thankfully didn't give a damn about stupid Jeffrey. She ran straight up to Al and kissed him full on the mouth.  
And Al didn't even understand why he had remembered this; it was his fucking wedding day, not their six month anniversary. Scorpius (yes, Scorpius Malfoy, his best mate and now Best Man) poked his head through. "Ready to eternally chain yourself to this woman, Al?" Scorpius teased, trying to relieve Al's tension. Al smacked him and smiled.  
"Yeah. I'm ready."

* * *

**Yep, That's it for this one. So? Like it? Hate it? How about you Review it? ;) Thank you guys so much for reading! I was really surprised (and delighted) by the enthusiastic response! To Everyone who followed, favorited, and REVIEWED: thank you guys so much I am passing out some Starbucks Frappes to you right now! :) my new obsession. you guys can request which one you want next.. I've got some drafts that I should be uploading soon... And to the people following Avada Me Now or Finally Falling: I am so sorry that I haven't updated! I will try to pull my head out of my arse and get to work on the next chapters! ;) And if you have extra time, please go check out some of my other stories! Thanks! Love you all! :) And as a desperate Author, highly implore you to review?! :) :***


	3. Ch 3: Lily Luna Potter

**Hello Hello Hello! First of all, I was really surprised by the enthusiasm for this story! I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, especially the guests. If you are a guest and you don't have an account, just send me your e-mail address and I will send you an alert every time I update the story. That is, if you want me to. :) Enjoy the story and don't forget to review? :)**

* * *

** Lily Luna Potter: 5 things**

* * *

**5. Her looks-** It was no secret that Lily Luna was one of (Oh, who was she kidding? She didn't really have competition in her year anyway) the most beautiful and popular girls in her year. She had straight fiery red hair that fell in a perfect curtain down to her waist. Her eyes were brown and they held just the right amount of seductiveness (she didn't know how eyes could do that, but hers could) and sultriness. She was model thin and extremely curvy. Her breasts were perfect (they were a little small but she didn't hear any complaints!) and her legs were endless. She was perfect in every physical way, really.

Too bad her looks were the only perfect thing about her.

* * *

**4. Her friends-** Up until 3th year, Lily had 2 friends outside of her family. She had never really gotten any attention because of her last name until James had left. She had been particularly close to Rose, who never made an effort to connect with people outside of her family either. But then James had left and girls (and boys) actually made an effort to talk to her and be her friend. The newfound attention had surprised Lily. She was used to being overlooked by Hogwarts in general. She wasn't outgoing and cunning like James, a Quidditch star like Al, a super-genius like Rose, or even as nice and sweet as Hugo. She wasn't as perfect as Victoire, brave as Teddy, funny as Fred, or even wild like Dom. She wasn't even as girly as Louis (everyone had made bets as when Louis would come out of the closet. Lily bet when he was 19, and she had even lost that bet). She had no special talent or niche. She was just plain old Lily. Plain, unloved, baby-who-could-never-be-special-because-everyone-e lse-was-already-the-best-in-everything Lily. But Lily could never say that; her only friends were her cousins. So she lived in a quiet misery.

Until 3rd year, when everyone knew her and wanted to be her friend. Lily enjoyed their attention and she found herself basking in a limelight that she never had before. A limelight that was never hers.

Until now.

* * *

**3. Her reputation-** Lily's reputation shocked her family and old friends. Before 4th year, she was cute and lovable Lily (quickly dubbed Lils) who was the epitome of innocent. When she came back for Christmas break, Lily's cousins at Hogwarts had already told her parents of her new reputation.

They spoke of Lily as a Queen Bee that practically ran her years and all the years under her. They portrayed Lily as a heartless bitch who never thought twice. They said that she was a slut who would try to seduce anyone. It didn't matter if they were single or not. It didn't matter if their girlfriend was her friend.

It never mattered. Because 'what Lily wanted, Lily got'. They told her parents of her constant partying and drinking. They accused her of using her name and her looks to get her where she wanted.

Lily had sworn to take revenge on James, Albus and Rose. She had cried herself to sleep that night. Why? She was the untouchable Ice Queen Lily Potter. She was one of the most sought after people in Hogwarts. Why would she cry?

Lily cried that night because her own cousins had turned against her. Her own cousin lost their respect for her. She had seen the disgust and sadness in their eyes. She ignored the concern and despair. She had watched everyone wonder if it was their fault that she had turned into such a nightmare.

But mostly, she cried into her pillow because what her cousins had said was entirely true. And Lily hated them for it.

She swore that night would be the last time she cried because of her family.

And that was when Lily Luna Potter became Lily Luna.

* * *

**2. Lily's Revenge-** Al was the wrong person to worry about being put in Slytherin. Because in the end, Lily had been the cunning one, the one who seemed to forgive but never really forgot. She was the perfect Slytherin; cunning, aware of other people's weaknesses, and patient. She waited for the perfect time to take her revenge on her cousins'.

And she liked being Lily Luna a lot more than she liked being Lily Luna Potter.

Lily had decided to take her revenge on James first. She thought and thought until she came up with the perfect plan. She already knew James and his weaknesses. She knew where to hit him where it hurt.

Lily knew that James loved Layla Downey. James the player had finally decided to settle down with his 'true love'. She also knew that he had planned a perfect night (anniversary).

He was going to take her on a carriage ride through Paris and then have dinner on the Eiffel Tower. He then planned out a gourmet dinner and then a fireworks display. Her brother was such a fucking romantic.

And Lily found herself being disgusted by his love. How could he love some stupid bimbo more than he had loved her, his little sister? She found herself eagerly anticipating the time that he too, would feel as broken and bitter as Lily herself was.

And she knew she would enjoy every second of his pain. So that's why she didn't regret what she knew would permanently destroy the shred of love James may have had for her.

She threw a spell at the horse that caused it to panic and dump the sickeningly happy couple into a mud puddle. Layla's perfect dress and James's suit was ruined. He dragged her up to the Eiffel Tower, determined to fix things. When he reached it, their food had been contaminated by some disgusting bugs and James had come face-to-face with one of his many former flings. She, as Lily had instructed her too, claimed that night was magical and she wanted to do that again. James quickly shot her down, but Layla became slightly suspicious. He had been really panicky when he had denied it. Finally he just muttered the command for the fireworks and settled in with Layla. Instead of spelling happy anniversary, they said that she was a horrible fuck buddy and that he had fucked Layla's enemy (and his former fling) while they were together. Layla had left tearfully and James had tears streaming down his face.

Lily had smiled. Now he knew how it felt to feel so broken and full of despair that you didn't know what to do with yourself.

Al had been next. Lily knew that Quidditch was the most important thing to Al. And Lily knew just what to do.

She thought of a plan rather quickly. She knew that his next game would be watched by numerous talent scouts. She knew that his future as a Quidditch player depended on the upcoming game.

So she charmed Al's broom to spin around erratically and soon he was on the ground, unconscious. She saw the scouts look disappointed and surprised that the famous Albus Potter would fall off his broom so easily. She watched as his Quidditch dream came crashing down around him.

And she, being a 'coldhearted bitch', just laughed.

Because he looked just as broken as she was.

Rose had been slightly harder. The cousins had become completely estranged.

So she watched and waited. And cursed herself for being so fucking stupid. Rose's weaknesses were so obvious!

Rose cared about her reputation and she cared about her relationship with Scorpius. And Lily wanted Rose to hurt the most.

Lily quickly came up with her biggest plan yet. She bought a giant stock of Polyjuice Potion and obtained chunks of Rose's hair. She crept around with other guys and did things that would have made McGonagall gasp. Word of 'Rose' and her sexcapades had gone around the castle. Everyone thought she was a disgusting whore.

Just what Rose had thought of Lily.

Well, everyone except for Scorpius. He stood by her side and defended her whenever someone began mouthing off.

That is, until he walked in on 'Rose' and Jeremy Finnigan doing things no girlfriend of his should have been doing.

He had simply turned and left. And Lily hurried back to her room grinning.

She found Rose crying her eyes out the next morning. According to the rumors, Scorpius had found her with Jeremy Finnigan and had dumped her later that night. Lily saw Scorpius walking to breakfast. She felt a twinge of regret when she saw Scorpius staring dejectedly at his breakfast. She had always liked Scorpius. She didn't really want to hurt him.

But it had to be done.

But surprisingly, when Lily curled up to sleep that night, nothing changed. She was still the coldhearted bitchy slut her cousins had talked of.

And she was still the one person in the family who had no special talent besides ruining other people's lives.

* * *

**1. Lilly's Redemption-** Lily finally decided she couldn't stay in London anymore. She had done too much to be able to forget her Hogwarts days.

Everyone's life had worked out. Everyone was happy. Except for Lily. She couldn't take it anymore. She packed a duffel bag with her favorite belongings, kissed her mum and daddy goodbye, and began traveling the world. She finally arrived at America and applied for a series of jobs. Lily was determined to find her talent.

She eventually applied for a job with the newspaper. She quickly advanced to the top, realizing that writing was her true passion. Lily became one of the top writers for the biggest newspaper in America.

And she signed all her articles as Lily Luna.

Until she met Rayne Lorenzo. They clicked eventually. He was always handsome to her, with wavy black hair and beautiful blue eyes. They dated for a long time and eventually Lily said the 3 words she said never said before.

"I love you." He immediately reciprocated and eventually, there was a proposal.

It was perfect. And romantic. Everything a proposal should have been.

And Lily said yes.

And then she realized she would have to tell her family. So she scribbled out a note.

_Mum and Dad._

_I was thinking about coming home for Christmas, if that's alright._

_Sorry for never writing._

_ Lily_

And she waited for their reply. On December 16th, her owl Lana flew threw her apartment window. She quickly slit the seal and called for Ralph to hurry out of the bathroom.

_Dear Lily,_

_Of course you can come home for Christmas! We're very excited to see again. It's been so long! Come home Lily. We miss you._

_Love you always,_

_Mum and Dad_

Lily grinned. Rayne snuck over her shoulder and silently read the letter. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"See, darling? Your family could never hate you. They're waiting for you to come home. And when they see the new you, they'll love you even more." She smiled and kissed him.

Lily quickly packed her and Rayne's bags. She was going home.

The Weasleys and Potters welcomed her with open arms. She was immediately integrated into the family.

Rose came up to her and began gushing about her articles. James and Fred eagerly threatened Rayne, explaining in exact detail what they would do to her if he made her even think about crying. And Al? Al pulled her into a hug and didn't let go for several minutes.

Lily's favorite uncle was Uncle Ron. But Lily found she could relate the most to Uncle Percy.

Because Percy, like her, had left. And he, like her, had the courage to come back home.

On Lily's wedding day, she thought back to the biggest reason that she loved Rayne.

It wasn't because he was smart, sweet, hot, kind, and funny (even though he was). Not because he treated her so well and always put her before himself (he truly did). Lily loved Rayne because he helped her redeem herself.

Rayne helped Lily Luna become Lily Luna Potter.

* * *

**So, yeah. :/ I know this isn't my usual happy ending Happy Lily style, but I kind of like this one. :) It's probably just me though... Anyway, this will probably be the last update for this story because I'll be going on vacation on Tuesday with my family! :) Yay for family trips! So that's why it's more than 2,250 words long! :O I definitely won't be updating for another few weeks... :( But don't lose interest please! :( I will definitely NOT be abandoning this story! I love it too much...**

**Review! :) And thank you to Justagirlwhowrites1234 for writing the review that motivated me to finish this chapter. Everyone say thank you! :)**

**Also, please visit my poll... I need my reader's feedback! :)**

**Love you all! :***

**-SR24**


	4. Ch 4: Rose Nymphadora Weasley

**Heyyy everybody! Here's the new update! This chapter is Rose's. I'm sorry for the late update. Remember to Review! :)**

**There was something I never made clear in the last chapter. Someone asked me why Lily got such a happy ending despite of all she did. This is because Lily had already self-punished herself. She left everyone she had ever known and everything she had ever loved because she was so ashamed of who she had become.**

**And in the end, Lily had changed for the better. So that's why I gave the poor girl a happy ending.**

**And as always, thank you to the people who reviewed! I love you guys so much! :)**

* * *

Rose Nymphadora Weasley

* * *

**5. Her name-** When she was little, Rose was always a little sad that her first name was so boring. Rose was such a typical, common name, as was Hugo. One day, she finally snapped and asked her parents why they didn't name her after a war hero like Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had. Ron had settled her onto his knee and Hermione had begun.

"Rose, we didn't want to name you after a war hero because we wanted you to be normal. We didn't want you to have any extra pressure added. Since you are already part of a famous family, we didn't think you needed any extra pressure. So we picked a nice, normal name in hopes that your life would have a little bit less of a need to prove yourself to the world." Rose had nodded solemnly at the time. However, she still wanted to be named after someone famous.

But years later, as she watched Albus, James, Fred, and Lily grow up and struggle to live up to their names, she was extremely glad that her parents hadn't given her another person to live up to.

Living up to Hermione's reputation had been hard enough; Rose didn't think she could take having to follow in another person's footsteps as well.

**4. Her family**- Rose loved her family, she really did. But there were so many of them. They were like a mini army! There was Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Teddy, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Molly, Lucy, George, Angelina, Fred, and Roxanne, Ron, Hermione, her, Hugo, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily. And on top of that, there were honorary family members, like Luna and Rolf Scamander, Lysander and Lorcan (their twins), Neville and Hannah, as well as Alice and Jackson, their children. And of course, Molly and Arthur Weasley. She loved every single person to bits, but even Rose couldn't stand them sometimes.

Especially when she brought Scorpius home.

Everyone had always thought Uncle Harry was her favorite were wrong (she did favor him a lot though). Or, they thought she liked Percy the most. They were totally and completely wrong (the man was so boring!). Her favorite uncle was Uncle George. Despite all he had lost, Uncle George had been able to smile, to laugh, to make others happy. He had been strong and brave.

And that was exactly what Rose wanted to be.

**3. Her job-** Many people expected Rose to be Minister of Magic or to work in the Ministry. They thought she was perfect for those jobs.

Strangely, many people were shocked that she wanted to become a healer. They doubted she had the compassion and skill to get there on her own. Many people had told the press of Rose's cold exterior (she just wanted to scare away the people who wanted to use her name for popularity or favors). Social media had a field day, constantly wondering if she could get a job using her own merit and not her family names.

So she was extremely proud when she proved them all wrong

**2. Lily**- Rose wasn't an idiot. She knew she would lose Lily as soon as she told her parents of Lily's behavior. She knew that Lily would be extremely angry with James, Albus, and her.

But she did it anyway. She was desperate to save Lily before things had gotten truly out of hand.

But it hadn't work. So Rose resigned herself to watching Lily self-destruct over her insecurities.

And Rose watched Lily secretly ruin James's relationship, Al's Quidditch career (although Lily had actually helped Al realize that he wanted to become an Auror anyway). And she knew she would be next. So when she heard of 'her' new reputation, she frowned softly. Because really? Lily targeted her reputation? She must have been losing her touch.

Rose didn't give two shits about her reputation. At that point, she cared about Scorpius and Scorpius only.

So she walked around with her head held high and Scorpius by her side. And then came the fateful day when Scorpius caught "Rose" and that stupid man-slag Jeremy Finnigan tangled together. He confronted her later that night, asking if it was her that he saw.

She vehemently denied it, but she couldn't come up with an alibi. Because she was actually planning Scorpius's birthday party- a surprise. And Al would never forgive her if she told him.

So for the rest of Hogwarts, she dropped her head, hunched her back, and tried to make herself invisible to people. She was done.

And when Lily decided to go to America, Rose didn't come to say goodbye. Rose was done.

But when Lily came back, Rose was one of the first to welcome her back. And years later, when Lily admitted it was her and she was so sorry, Rose just smiled and nodded.

Because she knew that Lily had regretted it the moment she had done it.

**1. Her love**- Scorpius came back to her eventually. Lily had told him what happened and had gotten on his knees to beg for forgiveness. She kind of enjoyed that power.

But in the end, she pulled him up and kissed him.

Because it had always been him. Even when she didn't know it.

Then he proposed. Just like she expected him to do soon. The git took forever!

He gave her a giant box of a muggle candy (Sweethearts). When she picked them out, they all asked one question: Marry Me?

She looked up and saw him kneeling and holding a giant ring box. Inside was a sweetheart almost the size of her hand. It asked the same question: Marry Me? She happily said yes and he broke the candy in half. And Rose saw the most beautiful ring ever.

And she kissed him.

And they got their happily ever after and all that shit.

* * *

**I don't really like this one. :/ What do you guys think? Maybe you could tell me in a review? :) And check out my new story, Amore e Odio! Thanks, I love you all!**

**P.S. Hugo's next :)**


	5. Ch 5: Hugo Weasley

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the large gap! Anyway, enjoy and remember to review!**

**Thanks to for the wonderful PM's and advice! :) **

**Disclaimer: I own a fluffy cat named Tibbles and Harry Potter. Actually, Harry Potter isn't mine. And neither is Tibbles, I found him on the doorstep. The doorstep isn't mine either. Sigh. Why does life have to be so hard?**

**5. His (extended) family- **Hugo was never really as great as his family. He knew that he never would be either. He had never done anything spontaneous or crazy. Aside from the skill of chess, he never had something that helped him stand out in his family. He and Lily used to feel that way. They promised to be outcasts together forever. But then Lily turned into a bitch and a whore and disappeared to America, leaving him all alone. He had never really forgiven Lily for leaving him as the only unremarkable Weasley. She had left him when he had needed it most. So yes, he hugged her and threatened that new guy along with the rest of his cousins, but their relationship was never really the same. She stopped trying to fix it after a while too. Because she finally understood that putting back the pieces of something doesn't make it whole again. So Hugo never let things go back to the way they are. He didn't think he ever could deal with the heartbreak if she pulled that again.

And that was when Hugo resigned himself to living in the shadows of his whole family.

**4. His school years- **Up until 3rd year, Hugo's Hogwarts experience was year was when Lily started going to parties and hanging out with the popular kids. He spent all of third year following Lily around and trying to fit in with her group. All the other kids had never really accepted Hugo, blatantly showing they preferred just Lily. But Hugo had always thought that he and Lily were a package deal. And he thought Lily felt the same way.

Until he overheard her talking to some of the girls in the 'popular' group. It was just after breakfast. They were talking about the party they had thrown last night.

"Merlin Lily, I can't believe Ross Smirch wanted to snog you! Too bad your cousin- Hugo, right?- was there. Otherwise he totally would have whisked you away into the broom closet! He is such a dork! I can't believe you two are related. I feel sorry for you." He heard a giggle and felt a pang in his chest. That was Lily. Whatever. He was used to all the girls making fun of him and saying stuff like that. And he was just about to go until he heard her voice.

"Yeah, he's so annoying. But he just sticks around me because he doesn't have any friends, you know." She giggled high-pitchedly, "He is a total pain in the arse. Sometimes I just want to scream at him to butt the hell out, you know? But then he'd probably go crying to Rose, who'd tell my mum. And boom! No shopping money until Christmas!" Hugo felt his jaw dropping and eyes burning, but he didn't care. He waited until the girls had began filing out until he cornered Lily. She put on a big, fake smile.

"Hugh! What's up?" He just stared at her, wondering where he-they- had messed up. He kept opening and closing his mouth, trying to see how to phrase his words.

"I'm sorry for caring. But don't worry, I promise to butt the hell out of your life. Forever." He searched her face for remorse, surprise. To his intense anger and irritation, she just nodded.

"I'm glad you understand, Hugo. I don't want or need you to _care_.You're too nice, Hugo, to hang out with people like me."

And that's when it all went straight to hell.

**3. Rose- **He always knew that he would never be as good as Rose. How could he? She was smart, funny, beautiful, witty, practically perfect.

She was like a combination of their parents' strengths. He, on the other hand, was just a mess. He had Ron's attitude, Hermione's intuitiveness (he just knew that Al and Alice were meant for each other. Everyone did, but he was the first), and Ron's physical appearance combined with Hermione's in the weirdest way. The outcome? Too tall and lanky, too many freckles, too much red hair, and brown eyes. And a long nose. He also inherited Ron's approach to studying. Having a smart friend. He didn't really like school or do well, leading to many disappointed professors who were no doubt comparing him to Rose and even mum.

And once, he and Mum and Dad sat him down to talk about his average grades. Hugo could see it in their eyes too. They were wondering why he wasn't studious like his sister, if it was their fault. He saw the guilt that came from comparing him to Rose.

And Rose just made it worse. She was a great sister. She didn't rag on him too much and always offered him advice or help with his homework. She was always _there. _After school, she even offered to let him stay with her.

So when Rose finally got together with Malfoy, Hugo was torn. He was happy that his sister found love, he really was. But he was waiting for her to finally fall from her throne of perfectness (is that a word?) and have their parents see that she had faults too.

So when Ron finally accepted Malfoy, Hugo gave up trying to prove to his parents that Rose wasn't perfect.

And Hugo gave up trying to live up to her.

**2. Work- **Hugo didn't know what he wanted to do for a living. He made a short list at Hogwarts. However, trying out for those jobs didn't really go as planned. His list read:

_ Auror

_ Quidditch coach

_ Healer (he promptly crossed this one off as soon as Rose went into training)

_ Food business (coffee/tea shop, bar, etc)

Hugo was a rather social person. He genuinely cared about people even if they ended up hurting him *cough* Lily *cough*. He only looked at jobs that had him around people. That way, even if he sucked, people around him would like his company. And decide not to fire him.

He showed the list to his mother, who quickly crossed off the food business idea. She insisted that food industry would not be right for Hugo.

As if she knew what was right for him. She spent years pressuring him to be smart like her and Rose. 'She didn't understand,' Hugo had thought. 'She didn't really know how to deal with a failure like him.' But nevertheless, he honored his mum's wishes and crossed off the hope of creating his own business.

He remembered applying for the Auror academy. He had to go through the brutal Auror training program. He passed the physical training part easily enough; he was used to running long distances quickly. However, he encountered roadblock after roadblock when it came to working in the field and honing his instincts. Hugo was too open, too trusting, to be a skilled and successful auror. He remembered handing in his 'resignation' to Uncle Harry. He hadn't been able to look his parents or Uncle in the eye for a month afterwards.

However, Hugo was rather resilient. He quickly applied as an assistant coach to the Chudley Cannons. He didn't do much, just showed up for practice, ran through plays, and offered a few ideas on strategy. The coach was a moron (no wonder the Cannons never won, his plays were _disgustingly _idiotic). He quit a few days later when he heard a few of the players gossiping about him after practice.

"_So that's little Hugo Weasley, huh? I bet his daddy is just dying to buy him this team. Poor little runt, he's never going to amount to anything." Hugo had stood at the door, stunned. The team had been rather polite to him when they first met him. What had changed so suddenly. He pushed the door open, feeling a vindictive pleasure when he saw the player's shocked and frightened faces._

"_For all of your information, I applied for this job without my dad even knowing. And you should find a different gossip spot. And thank you for your opinion. It has been heard and it will be properly ignored." Hugo handed in his resignation after that._

So Hugo was stuck. He didn't have any other ideal jobs and he was stuck living with his parents until he found a livelihood. And that night, as he lay away thinking about it, he decided to, for once, go against his parents' wishes. He owled Louis, knowing that the blond guy not much older than himself was also thinking about owning a bar. He stated that he would like to work there too and asked if he could. He kept it quiet from his mum and dad. Just in case Louis was in his pmsing mood and said no.

However, Louis didn't disappoint. He owled back the next evening, stating that he could work there and maybe even co-own it if he was willing to put the time and effort into the bar. He even offered him a room in his flat above the bar! Hugo never liked Louis that much but he could have kissed his feet at that moment. He immediately began packing and informed his parents that he found a job and he was leaving. He remembered that conversation painfully clearly.

_Hugo burst into the kitchen. He danced around happily and accio'ed his favorite mug. His face was nearly split in half in a wide grin. Ron put his paper down and Hermione raised her eyebrow._

"_I'm moving in with Louis! We're going to manage a bar together!" Hugo shouted, his face nearly being swallowed by his excited smile. Hermione and Ron's amused smiles faded. Hermione shook her head._

"_I thought you didn't want to be a bartender? Couldn't you go after a more... respectable job?" Hermione asked carefully, her face without expression. Hugo opened his mouth to retort, but his dad intervened._

"_Hermione. He can do whatever he likes, remember?" Hugo's mum glared at her husband. _

"_I know, but-" Hugo cut her off._

"_But what? What's the problem?" He was barely controlling his tone. Hermione frowned at his tone._

"_Excuse me-" Hugo cut her off again, his blood boiling._

"_What? Is it because my job isn't as respectable as yours? Or dad's? Is it because you think I'm a failure? Or is it because you're comparing me to Rose?" His mum and dad looked shocked and alarmed at his outburst. Hugo never shouted. He didn't even talk that much._

"_Hugo, we don't think you're a failure! And who said we were comparing you to Rose?" His dad asked, looking completely flabbergasted. _

"_You both always do! Oh, Hugo only got one Outstanding for his O. ! Rose got 12! What are we supposed to do with him? You never knew what to do with me, did you? And you didn't even try!" And with that, Hugo finished packing and marched out the door. _

He apparated to the bar as soon as he was out of the area. Louis looked up in surprise. His surprise changed to happiness and then concern.

"Hugo! Are you alright?" Hugo sat down heavily and told him. Louis's eyebrows shot up and he gave him a small smile.

"Hey man, it's about time that you told them what was really going on. "They deserve to know. You've been holding it in for so long. I'm just surprised you didn't snap before. They'll come around eventually, I promise. And until then, you can stay in my flat and work at the bar." Hugo nodded heavily and thanked him.

That was the thing about Hugo's family: even if his parents didn't agree with his decisions, there was always another family member ready to support him.

Hugo lost touch with his parents for about 2 months. Well, he avoided them and ignored his mum's owls. Until they sent Rose.

She stormed into the bar during a particularly slow evening and drew her wand, pointing it right at his chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Hugo Weasley?" She practically screamed, digging the wand deeper into his shirt. He held up his hands in alarm.

"Woah, Rose! Nice to see you too." She gave him a death glare.

" Why are you avoiding Mum and Dad, you smarmy git? Do you know how worried they are? Do you know what you put them through? Seriously, Hugo? What's wrong with you? How could you do this to them?" Hugo was shocked. He was at fault? Seriously? He felt the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could even process them.

"You don't understand, Rose. Why would you anyway? You were the perfect child, the one who did everything right. The one who they never had to discipline or figure out what to do with. I was the failure in everything. Grades, school, Quidditch, friends, and even my future. Your life is pretty much perfect. Because of your goddamn perfect example, they never knew what to do with me. They used to stay up at night when they thought that I was asleep wondering why I wasn't brilliant like you. Ever since I was a fucking five year old who didn't even know what I did wrong. Rose, you will never understand because you never had to feel that you were constantly overshadowed by everyone in the family." Rose had stared at him in shock. To his utter horror, he saw her eyes watering. He immediately jumped over the counter, disregarding all pretenses of being angry.

"Rose, it's okay. I'm over it now, don't cry please. It's not worth it anymore." Rose looked even sadder. She reached over and pulled him into a long hug.

"How could they do this to you? Why didn't you ever tell me, you great idiot?" She blubbered, pressing her face into his new shirt. He stroked her back soothingly.

"It-well, it never really came up, did it?" He laughed weakly. Now that he had gotten that off his chest, he just felt guilty that he had caused her grief. He may have hated the shadow she left, but Rose was still his sister. And a damn good one too. He kept stroking her back until she pulled away to speak.

"We're going to talk to them about this. You shouldn't feel this way. How long have you held this in? Next time this happens, you're going to tell me or I'm going to kick your scrawny, freckled arse." He laughed openly. Rose wasn't exactly short, but she didn't even reach his shoulder. She hadn't beat him up in years.

"Rose, honestly. Don't worry about it. I'm not even really that mad anymore," he replied hastily. Rose wasn't exactly known for her subtlety. She'd probably cause a huge scene. He decided to move to a lighter topic.

"I'd like to see you try, sis. I can pick you up and swing you around if I wanted too." He teased, loving the way she laughed.

And just like that, he forgave her. He forgave her for leaving him in shadows she hadn't meant to make, for giving him a legacy that was too big to live up to.

And then he forgave Lily too, because he finally understood how she felt. He only really had Rose's shadow to live in. Lily? She had Rose, Albus and even James. It was so hard for her.

And so as soon as Rose left, he wrote a nice long letter to Lily, pouring in the feelings he didn't know he had. He wrote of why he was mad, how he had felt, and that he finally understood that she left for a fresh start, not for more attention. He wrote that he was finally ready to reconcile and if she could forgive him for taking so long.

And from that moment on, Hugo didn't feel like a constant failure.

**1. Love- **Hugo always thought he would never really find anyone. He just didn't feel like the type who needed or wanted a relationship in his life. Plus, with the bar's business taking off and him raking in the galleons, he never thought he would need something else. Sure, he went out with a few girls with an occasional coffee/shag, but it never turned into something more. So Hugo resigned himself to living his life alone.

He was then rather glad that he didn't marry. That left him free to do whatever he wanted. After the bar making a considerable amount of money, Hugo began travelling the world. He visited almost every country, including China, India, Brazil, Germany, South Africa, and even America. He wanted to see why America held so much appeal for Lily. He

He loved travelling and considered his bar business as his life.

And of course, he never had a shortage of kids. He had his own nephews and niece to love and spoil, along with the children of his cousins. He was like Uncle Charlie, the cool uncle who travelled the world and brought you amazing presents from around the world, the uncle who could be counted on to get you out of trouble or a few extra chocolate frogs.

And Hugo was fine with that. So when Rose tentatively asked if he was ready to settle down, he cheerfully replied,

"Rose, I spent most of my life alone. I'm happy just the way I am. And nobody can make my life anymore perfect than it already is."

And he meant every word.

**Well, that's Hugo. Sorry, I know the ending was kind of sort of lame, but overall, I liked this. But I guess my opinion doesn't totally matter, I wrote it for you guys too. :) Anyway, make sure to review! :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I'm really glad that people appreciate the time and effort I put into my writing and this story! It warms my heart that there are people out there that read my long, boring notes. :) **

**Anyway, Fred Arthur Weasley is next. :) Stay tuned!**


	6. Ch 6: Fred Arthur Weasley

**Hello hello! I'm back, and this is Fred's turn! I want to thank everyone who reviewed!**

**Love you guys! And guess what? I got my first flame. **

**Guest: You must have read wrong. He only visited America to see what drew Lily to it. He didn't just go to America too. Yes, I'm American. But the reason I sent Lily to America was not because I am American. She needed a second chance; that's what America was known for. And Hugo went to see the appeal. Plus, it's not like America was the only country he visited. And you should probably get to know a person before you call them an asshole, just saying. Maybe you should read carefully instead of charging right into someone and saying untrue things.** **But that's just a suggestion. :)**

**And as for the rest of you, enjoy the story!**

**5. His name-** When they were younger, James invited him to join a club he had made. The stop-naming-us-ridiculous things club. He attended, along with Rose, Hugo, Roxy, Dominique, Victoire, Albus, Lily, and Teddy. They each shared their feelings about their names.

He used to love his name. Fred Arthur Weasley. He loved Granddad and didn't mind being named after him. He only knew that Fred was his dad's brother who died fighting in the war.

But after the meeting, he kept noticing little things about how his dad treated him. He let him get away with pranks too much, he always became closed off when Fred did a prank that he had done before, etc.

During Hogwarts, Fred began feeling that he might have been a replacement for his dad.

And Fred hated disappointing his dad.

So he could constantly work on new pranks, trying to live up to the reputation of his deceased uncle. He constantly pranked, laughed, and talked his way out of trouble.

But Fred didn't really think his father noticed him. His father saw a Fred.

George was looking proudly at the wrong Fred.

**4. His (extended) family- **Fred knew that he had a gigantic family. There often was no room to breathe in the kitchen with all of the people crowding in. And the fights for Grandma Molly's Treacle Tart? He had never seen anyone so vicious. Especially Uncle Harry, who was probably the gentlest and kindest man he knew.

Nevertheless, he loved having a big family.

He loved that there were so many people who loved you unconditionally. He loved that he always had the security of a best friend in James, his partner-in-crime.

He loved that he could go to any of his cousins for anything. He could go to Dominique for advice on girls, Rose for studies (Molly was almost as smart, but Rose was better) , James for pranking, and Al for Quidditch.

But mostly, he and James loved the fact that he had a wide variety of people to prank.

But the other stuff was pretty great too.

**3. His (immediate) family- **He loved each and every one of them. A lot. He considered James his immediate family as well, seeing as how close they were.

His mum, Angelina Weasley nee Johnson, was the serious parent. It was pretty much impossible for George (his dad) to be serious and disciplinarian-like. She would always be the one to send them up to bed without dessert or ban them from playing with their brooms. He remembered asking her about Fred. That's what always happened. He didn't want to ask George about Fred, considering that he couldn't really talk about him without crying a little.

His mum, on the other hand, was willing to share stories about his long-gone uncle. Until he realized something.

Angelina never stopped grieving about Fred either. She wasn't over his death at all. She was never able to grieve, considering that she had to be strong for George, who never stopped grieving.

And that was when Fred stopped asking about his namesake.

His dad, George Weasley, was his idol. That man was a legend. And a damn good dad, too.

Except on April 1st and May 2nd. But then again, everyone grieved on May 2nd.

He remembered when he was finally old enough to help celebrate his dad's birthday.

_"Mummy? Daddy?" 4-year-old Fred called softly from the door. George groaned sleepily._

_"Yes, Fred?" He asked, looking over at the small redheaded boy who was a carbon copy of him. _

_"Daddy!" He ran over to his father's side of the bed, quickly trying to climb up. His father smiled and picked him up._

_"Yes Freddy? What's wrong?" He looked over to see Angelina wasn't there. Oh well. He would have to take care of his little boy by himself._

_"Daddy, guess what day it is?" Freddy sang, trying, motioning to the curtains. They were trying to hold back a considerable amount of sunlight._

_"I don't know, Freddy. What day is it?" Fred laughed happily._

_"It's APRIL FOOL'S Daddy! And it's your birthday!" Fred saw the color draining from George's face._

_"Yes, my little man. It's my birthday." Fred nodded excitedly._

_"I made you something!" And he pulled out a piece of paper. It showed him and George in front of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, holding hands. George was holding a chicken, laughing, while Fred was standing and saying happy birthday. Fred saw his father blinking back tears. He didn't understand why._

_"Daddy, why are you crying?" He asked sweetly. His father shook his head, his voice thick._

_"It's great, Freddy. I'm crying because it's the best drawing ever. My son's an artist!" And with that he flung himself off the bed and headed for the bathroom, mumbling that he needed to use the loo. He didn't come out. Fred slunk away quietly, wondering what he did wrong. Roxy had given him a drawing last year and he had smiled and pinned it on the fridge._

_It was Fred's mum who found him hiding under his bed. She pulled him into his arms and told him the story of Fred 1 and the joke shop._

_"Honey, today is your father's day to be sad and remember his brother, okay? He's going to celebrate with us tomorrow. I'm sure that he loved the drawing. It's just that you bring back so many memories of him and Uncle Fred." Fred nodded solemnly._

_"Well, then I'll be just like Uncle Fred and Daddy! I'm going to be the best prankster ever!" _ And he was constantly trying to live up to his namesake's reputation.

After that incident, Fred gave his father any present he had after April 1st. Because once the clock hit 12 on April 2nd, George was his usual cheery, mischievous, loving self.

But Fred would never forget the huanted, desperate look on his father's face.

Roxanne was his twin. However, they looked nothing alike. He was a carbon copy of his dad and Fred 1. She, on the other hand, was more of an Angelina.  
He had red hair and freckles. He was tall yet rather muscled. Roxanne had buttermilk skin that was shades lighter than Angelina's. She had brown eyes and thick, dark hair. However, it was long and soft instead of textured.

She was the biggest part of his life. He couldn't imagine his life without her. With a shiver, he realized that his dad was doing exactly that. He was living without his other half.

And when he found that out, he became extremely protective of Roxy. Because he knew that he couldn't be as strong as his dad.

Without Roxy, he would break into pieces that would never be put back together.

After all, she was his real partner in crime, his other half, the person who finished his thoughts and sentences. She was the one who would stick by him through whatever he did and support him.

She was the one who would love him and put him first every single day.

And until he met her, Roxy was the only person who did that.

**2. Fred- **He never really realized the weight on his shoulders until he realized who Fred really was.

And after he learned, Fred was constantly pranking, joking, everything. He even enlisted James and occasionally Roxanne to help him out with his awesome pranks and jokes.

But sometimes, Fred was tired of never having a break. For once, he wanted someone to make him laugh, not the other way around.

He loved his father and he knew he would have loved his uncle, but sometimes he resents the fact that they created a shadow that seemed to be too big for him.

And he resented himself for not having the courage to step out of it.

**1. Love- **Fred did love making people laugh. But he was tired of never being able to laugh at someone else. He wanted to be with someone who would make him laugh too, not just laugh at him.

But Fred always believed that he would find a serious girl in order to balance him out.

So Fred resigned himself to being the jokester forever.

And then he met his love.

She was a fellow Gryffindor. He met her at the party after the last Quidditch match in 5th year. That night was shockingly clear for him.

_Fred was nursing a drink with James in the corner. They were playing their favorite game: it was where they flirted with random girls until they found one who was willing to shag them._

_James was laughing uproariously while scanning the room. His eyes stopped on a pair of girls._

_They were both very pretty. The blond-haired, green-eyed girl was in a scandalously short and tight red dress while the raven-haired brown-eyed girl was clad in a less slutty black dress that was short but not as tight._

_"Shag the blond girl, my dear Freddy. She's practically begging for a good time," James said, pushing a shot over to him. He smirked._

_"Alright. Here I gooo." Fred swaggered over to the two girls. One was nursing a firewhiskey and the other was sipping a butterbeer._

_"Well, hello. I'm Fred Weasley. And you two lovely ladies are?" The blond girl giggled while the raven-haired beauty rolled her eyes and got up._

_"Interested," replied the blond girl as soon as the raven-haired one said, "Not interested." _

_Fred winked at the blond, but turned to study the black-haired one. She was about 4 inches shorter than him, yet still managed to make it feel like she was looking down on him. Fred decided he would change his target._

_"Well, not interested, it's nice to meet you too. And I assure you that you will be soon." He let his voice trail off suggestively. She chuckled and shook her head._

"_As tempting as that _doesn't _sound, no." He was surprised. If saying his name didn't turn on girls, then it was his charm. And here this girl was, resisting him! Fred didn't know what to do._

_The blond next to him pouted and trailed a finger down his arm._

_"But darling, I'm interested..." He looked at her again. She was really pretty, he decided. And at least she was interested._

_"Can I get your names please?" He asked blond smiled._

_"Lexington. And she is Alayna." He smiled and inclined his head at the brunette, who just rolled her eyes again. Okay, plan B._

_"Well, it's been nice talking to you ladies." Fred stood up smoothly, winking at Lexington again and just smirking at Alayna. Nice name she had._

_Alayna mumbled a goodbye while Lexington smirked and just ordered another drink. He made his way back to James._

_"Mate, I want the brunette. And I'm going to get her." James eyes widened as he appraised her._

_"Not bad mate. What's the plan?" Fred smirked at him before grabbing another firewhiskey._

_"Operation Hogsmeade." _

And so Fred began his wild goose chase for Alayna. She was pretty unreceptive at first, but during Seventh year, she finally gave in for one date.

And they never looked back.

She was honestly perfect to him. She was beautiful, kind, smart, and it was always extremely fun to talk to her.

She had a facetious wit that was rather humorous, and she always succeeded in making him laugh.

He knew he was in love with her before she even agreed to date him.

But when they had, he waited a full 2 years to propose. And she happily said yes, making him deliriously happy for weeks.

And their wedding ceremony was perfect. Fred wasn't a sappy person. But even he had to admit that there were a few tears from him at the thought of marrying the girl he had loved for so long.

And as he frantically calmed his wife, wincing at the way she was holding his hand, he wondered how he had ended up with her.

And as he welcomed his first little boy into the world, he leaned over and kissed her forehead, murmuring,

"You're definitely interested now, aren't you?"

**So, yes, that's Fred! And I just wanted to say that I know I kept repeating some things. **

**Fred loves making people laugh. It's just that he didn't choose to be like that. He was born into it.**

**And of course, living up to Fred 1 And George isn't exactly easy. :)**

**Alright, I don't know when I'll be updating next. Sorry. :( **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! They really make my day!  
****P.S if you plan on favoriting or following, don't you think that the least you could do is review? Please? Thank you!**


End file.
